


A Quick Reprieve

by candaceisnotvanilla91



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Ass to Mouth, Cell Phones, Choking, Come Swallowing, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Facials, Gay Sex, Incest Mention, M/M, Partner Swapping, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, alien - Freeform, big tits, cum swapping, spitting, vagina eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candaceisnotvanilla91/pseuds/candaceisnotvanilla91
Summary: Damian and the female Titans finally have Slade beat and captured! Now what do they do with him?
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Slade Wilson, Damian Wayne/Tara Markov, Donna Troy/Damian Wayne, Koriand'r/Damian Wayne, Koriand'r/Slade Wilson, Raven/Damian Wayne, Raven/Koriand'r, Raven/Slade Wilson, Tara Markov/Slade Wilson, slade wilson/donna troy
Kudos: 15





	A Quick Reprieve

Damian walked up to one of his oldest foes with a sweet satisfied smile on his face. Deathstroke was on his knees and his hands cuffed behind his back in a factory where he’d been plotting against the Titans with Brother Blood. Nightwing, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, and his own son Jericho had all gone to defeat Blood. But here Damian stood with Raven, Starfire, Donna, and Terra in front of Slade Wilson, the man who once betrayed his family.

“Well Deathstroke.” Damian said. “Any last words?” He drew his blade to Slade’s throat but Starfire intervened.

“No Damian!” She said. “We don’t kill our enemies.”

“Why not!” Terra yelled. She had a disgusted look on her face as Deathstroke chuckled.

“Thanks for the save sweet cheeks.” He said. They just now noticed that when Starfire stepped in front of him facing Damian it gave Slade a full view of her bum which he was ogling. Starfire turned and frowned at the deadly man, but Damian could hardly blame him. Kori’s uniform was a small purple piece that wrapped her breasts but still left out plenty of cleavage and her entire front uncovered showing off her nicely toned abs then went down and acted like a second set of underwear for her lower half, but was very revealing on her backside.

“You’ve always been such a pervert.” Terra spat.

“That’s right psycho bitch.” Deathstroke said. “Tell me how much you missed me.”

Terra growled but didn’t make a move to attack him. Starfire and Donna we’re watching them cautiously. Raven looked curious as if she felt some other kind of heat than the heat of battle.

“I’m going to go call Nightwing and let the rest of them know we got Deathstroke.” Starfire said. “You’re going away for a long time.”

“We always break out eventually miss sparkle thong.” Deathstroke said. Terra at least had enough. She walked forward and slapped Deathstroke hard across the face but he came out of it in a wheezing laugh.

“Fuck I remember you used to love it when I did that to you.” He said grinning madly.

“Damn Terra.” Donna said. “How freaky did you two used to get?”

“Like you don’t let everyone slap the fuck out of you.” Raven said to her.

Terra growled again. Starfire waited around for a moment before deciding it was safe to leave them all alone. Deathstroke watched her ass sway up and down as she walked away. Then his eyes went very obviously from Raven to Donna’s breasts and bit his lip. He even checked Damian out up and down. Terra looked ready to breath fire.

“You’ve grown up very nicely, Dami.” Slade purred.

“Don’t call me that you fucking sleaze!” Damian shouted.

“Why not?” Slade asked. “It’s what your mother and all of your other pets call you, isn’t it? They’re cute little Dami. Talia’s personal bicycle.”

“And who did you get used by I wonder?” Donna asked. She was biting her lip as she checked Slade out and walked forward. Terra, Damian, and Raven all watched as she raised a hand and gently stroked Slade’s white goatee while doing so. They bit their lips in unison.

“Whoever the fuck I wanted to you sweet piece of ass.” Slade said. Donna licked her lip in a sultry way. Slade’s eye slid from her full lips to her breasts again. The size of them were shown off nicely in her tight red uniform. Damian eyed her chest along with him but switched his gaze over to Terra beside him who was watching with an open mouth.

“Oh? You want these?” Donna asked. She grabbed her tit for him. “You want me to pop my tits out for you? Hmm? Jiggle them in your face while I giggle like a slut? Maybe you can make me live my daddy fetish that none of my friend’s dads could.”

“What got you so in the mood?” Raven asked calmly. Damian was growing in his pants at Donna’s filthy talk and Terra looked lost for words.

Donna straightened up and was biting her lip excitedly. “What can I say? I’ve had this daddy fetish forever and now I finally have the chance to fix it!”

“You have fucked so many older men.” Raven reminded her. “Literally half of the justice league. I have walked in on your fucking your older sister’s boyfriend behind her back.”

“But he has _step-daddy_ written all over him!” Donna pouted. She was biting her nails. Slade was staring at her ass, pitching a very large tent.

“I guess it wouldn’t be bad to give him a quick reprieve before he serves life in prison.” Raven said swallowing hard and staring down at it.

“You’re all fucking sluts.” Terra said. She turned away as Donna giggled and bent over at the waist so that her ass was in Deathstroke’s face and wiggled it for him. Before Slade could lean forward and shove his face in her clothed bottom though she jolted up and looked at him.

“I want to see something before I let you get this though!” She said excitedly.

Slade groaned. His cock was trying to break free on its own accord. “What?”

Donna looked at Damian then back to Slade. “I want to see you blow Dami.”

Slade and Damian both groaned, but Raven looked nearly as excited as Donna now and Terra looked more interested than before.

“I’m not doing that fag shit.” Slade snapped.

“I don’t exactly get off on skull fucking middle age men.” Damian said.

“No.” Donna said. She was looking back at Damian with half-lidded eyes and shook her butt back and forth at him. “But you _do_ get off fucking my ass whenever you want. Come on, Dami. Pleaseee? I’ll be your fuck toy for whenever you want all month!”

“I’ll jump in if you do that.” Raven said. And Damian knew they won. If Raven wanted to see it, then he’d shove his cock down Slade’s throat all right.

“Fine.” Damian said. “But I’m not going to get it rock hard by looking at his mean mug.” He said pointing at Slade.

Donna and Raven looked at each other then at Terra. Terra sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She said. “Damian, come play with me if you want.”

Damian didn’t need second telling. Terra looked away from all of them but let Damian kiss on her cheek and down her neck when he came closer and didn’t fight it as his hands undid her shorts and reached into her panties. His fingers felt her pussy lips and rubbed hard causing her eyes to flutter. Damian nibbled on her ear lobe and licked the side of her face.

“If my boyfriend could see me now.” Terra said under her breath as Damian pawed at her body.

“He probably already knows what a cheap slut you are for everybody that’s not him.” Damian groaned into her ear. He felt the goosebumps on Terra’s skin rise and knew she was turned on by the filth talk. She loved cucking her boyfriend. It was one of the things that exciteded her the most about sex.

“Looks like Dami is ready!” Donna sang. Raven looked excited as she gazed at his tent that was almost as big as Slade’s. Damian took his fingers out of terra’s pussy and walked away. Terra gasped as he left her hanging there.

“This brings back ungodly memories.” Slade said as Damian walked up. “Your grandfather used to make me do this often. For discipline, he said.”

“Mom told me the same story before the first time she went down on me.” Damian said as he took his cock out. Slade didn’t look nearly repulsed as Damian’s mighty dick head came within an inch of his lips. Donna looked excited. She and Raven were standing on either side of Damian.

“Go!”

Damian closed his eyes and groaned as the beautiful older man took his cock in his mouth and went to work. His hand grabbed the back of Slade’s head out of habit. Raven grabbed his butt and kissed his cheek as Deathstroke slurped. Donna whispered profanities at them, telling her step-daddy that he was doing such a good job sucking step-bro’s dick. Terra walked up and joined them. Damian could tell she was so turned on seeing her old flame give him head. It didn’t continue much further though before Starfire yelped making them all jump.

“What is…” She trailed off and bit her lip as Damian’s cock stayed in Slade’s mouth. “Oh my… nevermind me. Please continue.”

“Prepare to get used.” Terra said to her. “Because that’s the price of them doing this.”

“I don’t mind.” Starfire cooed as Donna dropped to her knees beside Slade.

“Slade is technically our prisoner.” Raven said. Donna started tugging Damian’s bottoms down and kissing his muscular legs. Starfire looked at Raven and shrugged.

“When my sister couped my home world she sold every Tamaranian she could for a whole year including me.” Starfire said. “Our masters could do _whatever_ they wanted to us so long as we weren’t killed. Then after the year was up my sister would do whatever she wanted to us until we were sold again. The degradation and humiliation is unlike anything you’ve ever known.”

Raven shook her head. “Trust me. After my father destroyed Azarath he took me back to his hellish dimension and threw me to my brothers. I was all six of theirs personal fuck dolls every day and night for over two years. And then random demons. It was literal hell.”

Damian was listening the whole time and getting much more turned on with everything they said and the thought of Raven and Starfire being brutally used to someone’s hearts content. And then Donna was kissing all over him, trying to undress him even more as he thrusted into Slade’s mouth. Then her middle finger slipped into his bottom and he thrusted forward once more and relieved himself nearly all the way down Deathstroke’s throat with a roar. The girls watched panting as Damian drew his long wet cock out and stepped away. Slade was glaring up at them.

“Well?” he demanded staring at Donna. “Come here sugar tits.”

Everyone there looked at Starfire who swallowed and looked at Slade. “We have a half hour before the others come. This better be good. Donna, go ahead and cut his cuffs off.”

“This is a huge fucking mistake!” Terra spat. She stepped forward and glared down at her old fuck buddy. Slade glared at her. Donna got behind him and broke his cuffs off with glee. Slade stood to his full six four height with his hands free and slapped Terra across her face without holding much back. The Titans were stunned still until Terra recovered and looked back up at him with a fresh red mark on her cheek and simpering eyes.

“Oh daddy, I’ve fucking missed you!” She said and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

Damian was watching as Donna bit her lip and start to undress when Raven rubbed his shaft and kissed his cheek. She and Starfire were surrounding him and caressing his body.

“It’s been a few days, my Dami.” Starfire purred as she rubbed his chest. Being half a foot taller, she leaned down and kissed his face.

“Didn’t happen to bring that strap on, huh Kori?” Raven asked as she massaged his bare bottom. Starfire shook her head sadly.

“No.” She said. “But maybe if Dick falls asleep early tonight, you’ll get lucky and I can sneak into your room.”

Damian had enough of words. With Raven stroking his dick, he pulled Starfire’s slutty uniform to the side revealing her large orange breasts and took a tit in his mouth.

“Oh, Dami!” Starfire giggled. Raven was on her knees for him and Starfire took her other tit out and shoved them in his face. Damian motorboated her breasts.

Donna and Terra were having a great time. They were both topless and Slade was completely naked laying down on the floor for them. They kissed his muscular and hairy chest lovingly and smelled his musk with devotion. Donna kissed up his neck and jaw to start making out with him, moaning into his mouth as Terra went sideways, kissing across his chest to his ripped shoulders and biceps. Deathstroke raised that arm up and Terra knew what he wanted. She leaned in and gave his armpit the sniff and lick treatment, running her tongue slowly up and down it several times. Deathstroke broke off kissing with Donna.

“Do the other side.” He told her.

Donna nodded eagerly. “Kay daddy, whatever you want.” He raised his other arm over his head and Donna mirrored Terra in smelling and licking his pits. Slade enjoyed how alpha it made him feel and also enjoyed the show. As the two incredibly hot and slutty Titans serviced him, Damian and Raven each were sucking on one of Starfire’s tit who was moaning. Raven dropped to her knees and tugged Starfire’s bottoms down to her ankles, revealing the skimpiest of g-strings barely hiding anything.

“You’re all sluts.” Slade remarked. Donna kept licking his underarm but Terra stopped and looked Deathstroke dead in the face.

“Just like you trained me to be.” She said and spat in his face. Hard as a rock, Slade grabbed the top of both slut’s heads and pushed them downwards. They kissed and licked down his chest again down his rock hard abs to his crotch and massive foot long member. Terra had it many times but Donna paled. It was the biggest she’d ever had.

“You’re even larger than Superman.” She said. “This is like when Beast Boy turns into a horse for us.” She and Terra kissed along the shaft before taking turns into their mouths and getting into the groove of blowing him. They took turns slurping him up. They put their mouths on either side of the massive cock standing tall and went up and down up and down flicking their tongues together across the head before making out right over it. Terra choked on it again and Donna took his balls in her mouth when Deathstroke lifted his legs up and away.

“Do it for daddy.” He said as Donna stared into his butthole. She leaned in.

“Of course, daddy.” She said and put her nose right on it, smelling deeply. Her eyes opened in excitement. “Anything for daddy to tell me good job.” She kissed it directly like she would his mouth. Then her tongue came out and licked it some before going directly inside. Slade groaned loudly.

Damian was being serviced the same way too. Starfire was down on her knees completely naked except for that skimpy g-string disappearing up her butt blowing him while Raven was full on naked on her knees behind him spreading his ass with her hands and burying her face between his cheeks, rimming his whore hole. Damian had a look of ecstasy on his face. Starfire took Damian’s boner out of her mouth and held it by the base, slapping her tongue with it before looking over at the other trio.

“Hey Terra!” She said. “Swap with me!”

Terra stopped choking on Slade , letting it and a whole lot of spit fall out of her mouth and looked over at the team leader. They were both very excited and got up eagerly. Starfire slapped Terra’s small, tight ass as they walked over and traded places.

There wasn’t a lot of time before the rest of the Titans which included both Terra’s and Starfire’s boyfriends showed up, so they wasted no time. Starfire rimmed Deathstroke, making her tongue disappear all the way up his ass and loved the way he groaned. Raven hopped off from riding Damian and let him roll over on top of Terra who was down on the ground with her legs spread. She moaned and spoke filthily as he fucked her.

“Fuck yeah baby!” She said. “Tell me im on the team just so you can fucking use me. Tell me im a disgusting slut that isn’t worth your time and affection. Make me remember what an awful cunt whore I am!”

Donna was also full of ecstasy as Slade rammed her from behind and spoke profanities to her. “Fuck yeah daddy!” She moaned. “It’s your house your rules daddy, that pussy belongs to you. Fuck me like you own me!”

Slade and Damian would fuck one girl for a couple of minutes before switching vigorously to another. They laid side by side and let them be used as well. Starfire rode Slade reveres cowgirl and Raven simultaneously did the same to Damian. He loved the view of their asses bouncing so close together, clapping and revealing their anuses every time they came up. Then the view was blocked when Donna squatted over Damian’s face and Terra sat on Slade’s.

“I like that you kept this pussy bald.” Slade said to Terra when taking a break from eating her out. “Just like your daddy used to tell you.”

“Daddy would also shut the fuck up and just eat my pussy!” Terra said. She was red in the face as she suffocated Slade with her lower region. He ate her out as Starfire continued to ride him like a whore with a fierce look in her eye before shifting her body so that he could tongue her asshole. Damian did the same to Donna.

There was a lot of choking, slapping, and spitting going on as well. While Raven laid on her back and Starfire ate her out, Damian sat on her face to have her eat his ass again. When he got off he turned and spat on her face. When he was fucking Donna from behind he slapped her ass sharply and told her to spread it for him. She did so and he positioned his cock at her backdoor entrance and shoved it in. Slade did the same to Terra while choking the fuck out of her.

Then Damian’s phone came out and took a video of Raven and Donna both going down on Slade on their knees, sucking his dick while Terra was on her knees behind him eating his ass. He changed the camera angle so that it was on Starfire, who was on her knees for him blowing him again. She looked up with only his dickhead in her mouth and winked for the camera before going back to work.

“Toss me that thing, Dami.” Slade said. Damian threw him the phone and started thrusting into Starfire’s mouth more vigorously who just stuck her tongue out and didn’t move, letting herself be used. Slade snapped a picture of them before going through all of Damian’s photos and whistling. Damian had pictures of everybody. There were pics of him fucking Terra, Raven, Starfire, Traci Thirteen, even getting rimmed by Rose Wilson, Deathstroke’s own daughter. There were pics of other people having sex as well, as if Damian had creeped on them. Tim Drake and Stephanie brown were in the batcave riding one another. There was Jason Todd and Roy Harper double penetrating Starfire. One of Raven and Donna scissoring. A picture of Donna kissing a literal giant green horse cock. Then there were tons of solo nudes women must have sent him. Talia al Ghul, Wonder Woman, Zatanna, Selina Kyle with her legs spread.

“I’m sending all of these to my phone!” Slade said. And he did.

The fucking continued for a little while longer. Damian was at one point taking his cock from Starfire’s bent asshole and putting it in Raven’s mouth, then back and forth back and forth. Terra rode Slade saying she’d always be in love with him. The girls bent the guys over doggy style and played with their butts, rimming them and smelling them lovingly, even fingering them occasionally. Damian felt like a whore, especially when he felt something massive press against his anus and looked back to see Slade prepping to fuck him in the ass.

“Spread your cheeks, my little Dami.” Slade purred, but Damian didn’t need to. Donna and Terra both spread Damian’s ass for Deathstroke while Starfire kissed Robin’s face telling him it was going to be okay. Damian had been butt fucked and pegged many times but never once by someone so big. He moaned like a yell when Slade entered him and began going back and forth using most of his cock in Damian’s bottom. Raven was rubbing her pussy off to the side as the other girls slurred profanities at him, telling him this was all he was good for and that he was officially daddy’s girl. Donna spat on his face and Raven lost it, squirting on them.

The good time came to an end not long after as their time was up and the guys stood tall allowing the girls to begin servicing their bulls for a big finish. Starfire rubbed her nice orange tits up and down Damian’s finely toned body while Raven licked his sweaty armpit. Terra whispered in Slade’s ear that she hoped daddy had a good time while Donna was behind him with her face shoved in his ass again. Donna took her tongue out of his ass and stood up and started making out with Damian who groaned into her mouth. Terra dropped to her knees and started sucking Slade off tasting Damian’s ass of his cock. Then the girls were all on their knees side by side with their slutty tongues out as Damian and Slade jacked off, cumming at the same time with big loads all over their pretty faces. Plenty landed on each of them, their faces and in their hair and on their breasts. Damian and Slade both huffed while they admired their work and watched the girls start to make out, swapping cum shots.

“You know.” Slade said. “If you all let me go. This could happen again the next time you catch me.”

Donna and Terra looked almost begging to Starfire. The bodacious, slutty orange alien bit her lip as she looked around at them all and nodded to Slade.

“Hurry and get the fuck out of here.” She said. “Damian will text you where you better meet us for the next round. Fucking hurry!”

Slade gathered his black and orange armor and swords quickly. Donna and Terra both hugged and kissed him before he left while the rest of the Titans got dressed and cleaned themselves up. Before Damian could wipe the sweat off his face, Raven and Starfire licked either side of his face, cleaning him up. All in all, the Titans had just finished getting back to normal and Deathstroke had been long gone as the rest of the team burst in.

“Where’s Deathstroke?” Nightwing demanded. His long time girlfriend Starfire just lifted her arms up innocently like she didn’t know. Nightwing cursed. “I can’t believe he got away again!”

“That old bastard wasn’t here to begin with.” Terra said. “We never even saw him.” Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her and kissed his girl on the mouth before pulling back making a weird face. Raven, Donna, and Damian exchanged winks when Terra looked back at her boyfriend with an innocent smile.


End file.
